1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel light string display in which a plurality of lighted picture frames are strung together by electrical wiring and provided with alternative support elements that may be selectively employed to support the display on various external support structures.
2. Related Art
Light string displays are known, such as for Christmas tree decorations. Conventional light string displays generally include a plurality of light bulbs strung together physically in series configuration by electrical wiring (although the electrical connectors between bulbs may be in series or in parallel), and typically are supported by draping the light string over a supporting structure, like Christmas tree branches, or securing the light string to a supporting structure, such as a roof soffit or the like, by conventional securing means, such as ties, tacks, staples, or the like. It also is known to provide decorative pieces, such as miniature houses, imitation candy cane structures or other figurines (for example, angels, Santa Claus, elves, reindeer and other animals, and the like), in conjunction with the light bulbs, for example, by snap fitting such pieces over the light bulbs.
These conventional light string displays have utility in many applications. Nevertheless, it is desirable to provide an improved light string display that variably presents a unique or personal aspect, and which may be displayed in association with various supporting structures.
The present invention relates to a light string display comprising a plurality of lighted picture frames strung together with electrical wiring, where each picture frame is provided with alternative structures for selectively supporting the picture frame by hanging from or standing on various external support structures.
In one aspect, a light string display of the present invention includes a plurality of picture frames, where each picture frame comprises a frame, an electric lamp, a hanger, a stand, and a mount fixed on a back side of the picture frame, and where each mount supports a respective electric lamp, hanger, and stand. The wiring is connected to each mount of the plurality of picture frames, and electrically connects each electric lamp to a power source.
In another aspect, each frame may comprise a rear flange and a front border defining an interior viewing area, and each picture frame may further comprise a back plate securely receivable in the flange for holding a display item, such as a picture, between the frame/flange and the back plate. In this manner, the item may be viewed in the interior viewing area.
In another aspect, each interior viewing area may be an opening defined by a respective border. In this aspect, each picture frame further may comprise an optional transparent plate receivable in a respective flange, between the flange and a respective back plate, for holding the display item between the transparent plate and the back plate. In this manner, the item may be viewed in the interior viewing area.
In another aspect, each mount may be fixed to a respective back plate of a picture frame. In a preferred embodiment, each element of the picture frame is formed of a molded plastic, and each mount is fixed to a respective back plate by conventional means, such as molding, spot welding, adhesion, press fitting, screws, or the like.
In another aspect, each hanger is selectively movable between a first position, in which the hanger is extended and exposed for hanging the picture frame on an external support structure, such as a picture hook or a Christmas tree branch, and a second position, in which the hanger is retracted, that is, not exposed for hanging the picture frame. In a preferred embodiment, each hanger comprises a hook rotatably supported at one end by a fitting of a respective mount, and is selectively movable between the first position and the second position by rotation about the fitting.
In another aspect, each stand is selectively movable between a first position, in which the stand is extended at an angled orientation relative to a respective frame so as to support the picture frame in an upright orientation on an external support surface, such as a table, mantle or window sill, and a second position, in which the stand is retracted proximate the frame. In a preferred embodiment, each stand comprises an easel leg pivotably supported at one end by a fitting of a respective mount.
In another aspect, each electric lamp comprises an arm supported at one end by a respective mount, where the arm extends above a respective frame and bends back upon itself in a U-shape to a front side of the frame, and a lamp shade supported at the other end of the arm for housing an electric light bulb. In a preferred embodiment, each lamp shade extends generally along a direction of a width of the frame, for directing light onto the interior viewing area of the frame.
In another aspect, the wiring may connect the plurality of picture frames in physically a series configuration, thereby forming a light string display.
In another aspect, each frame comprises a flange having a respective predetermined geometric shape, and each back plate has a respective corresponding geometric shape. Each predetermined geometric shape may be different. Alternatively, each flange may have the same geometric shape, like, for example, a rectangular geometric shape, thereby permitting interchangeability of parts.
In another aspect, each frame may have a decorative design or pattern formed on a respective border thereof. Each decorative pattern may be the same or different.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a light string display including a plurality of frames, such as five picture frames, where each picture frame comprises a frame including a rear flange and a front border defining an interior viewing area, a back plate receivable in the flange and holding a display item between the frame/flange and the back plate for viewing of the item in the interior viewing area, an electric lamp, a hanger, a stand, and a mount. Each mount is fixable to a back plate and supports an electric lamp, provides an electrical connection to the electric lamp, supports the hanger in an extended and exposed position for hanging the picture frame on an external support structure, and supports the stand in an extended position for supporting the frame in an upright orientation on an external support surface. Wiring connects respective mounts of the frames physically in series, and electrically connects respective electric lamps of the picture frames in series or parallel to a power source. In one embodiment, each picture frame optionally comprises a transparent plate receivable in a respective flange of a frame, between the frame/flange and a respective back plate, for holding a display item between the transparent plate and the back plate for viewing in the interior viewing area. Also in a preferred embodiment, the wiring includes a standard electrical plug for electrically connecting the light string display to a standard electrical wall outlet.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.